Break
by SlytherinHeadband
Summary: OneShot; Numb/Linkin Park Songfic- What if Amy was an only child who never learned about the 39 Clues? Her parents are dead, and so is Grace and Dan. She's alone with Beatrice..


**So, this was written by me. It's obviously a 39 Clues fanfiction. The pairing is Beatrice X Amy. The rating is K+. ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE BELOW M.**

**They still live with their aunt Beatrice, who has extremely high hopes for Amy to follow in her footsteps.**

**It's a songfic to Numb by Linkin Park, but the title is, obviously, **_**Break**_**. Enjoy reading! Flames? Invited. Compliments? Invited. Rates? Invited. Anything to help me become a better writer.**

**ALSO::: This is my FIRST story, keep that in mind. Much less my first songfic. I've been reading fanfiction stories for awhile, however. So I know most things. Thanks for reading!**

**-SlytherinHeadband**

[BEGIN STORY*]

Amy stared out the window of their blood red SUV. She had willingly given up the back seat, sitting all the way in the back. Her eyes were glazed over, as if she was tired. She'd just gotten back from her dreaded ballet lessons; she was an exceptional dancer, but hated it. She had just gotten word of Grace dying, and all her world had crashed down around her. Dan had died two years ago, so there's was nothing she had left but Saladin and her grandmother's dragon necklace for memories.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

She was so tired of Beatrice forcing her through things she herself voluntarily went through. She hated her art lessons, piano lessons, ballet lessons, contemporary dance lessons, tutoring sessions, flute lessons, violin lessons, and clarinet lessons. HATED them.

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes._

Beatrice looked back at the little star staring at the window as if it had sheet music scrawled over it. "Dear, you'll never be like me if you end up blind," she trilled, eyes filled with glee at humiliating the young girl.

Amy sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't want to be another Beatrice, she wanted to be AMY. But the meaning of the name was lost to her long ago...

_[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow.]_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow.]_

Beatrice scowled, snapping at the girl. "Look at me when I speak to you, whelp!" Her eyes were filled with cold fury as Amy's terrified green met her piercing gray. "Everything you do is WRONG. The only way you can better yourself is by being like me. Do you understand, swine!"

Amy felt no emotion in return to the harsh words her aunt flung at her. She'd grown used to them.

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there_

_Become so numb, so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do_

_Is be more like me, and be less like you._

Amy wanted nothing more in the world to be herself, but that was strictly not allowed. She didn't feel anything anymore.. No pain, no happiness. The world was boring and bland with a strict, punctual schedule. She hated it. She hated it. She hated it. She hated it. She hated it. Too bad the hatred never got to her..Nothing did. Not Beatrice's harsh yelling, not the people cheering at her recitals or concerts or performances.. nothing.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control._

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you._

She suddenly realized.. Why not? Why can't she quit? **Beatrice,** the voice in her head retorted. Forget her! She was AMY, not Beatrice Junior! "I don't want to understand. I don't care if what I do is wrong in YOUR eyes. I hate my classes and I'm quitting. I don't care. What you say. Do YOU understand?" Her voice rose with every word and pretty soon she was shouting at her baffled aunt.

Flabberghasted, Beatrice strugged to find words, deciding that it was just a late-rebel teen thing. ".. Sweety, calm down.. Beatrice still loves you dear." Her cold eyes didn't match her warm smile.

_[Skip a few verses]_

_Every second I waste is more than I can take._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there._

_Become so numb, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do._

_Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know I may end up failing too_

_But I know you were just like me_

_With someone disappointed in you_

_I've become so numb..._

Amy was about to yell at Beatrice when the car lurched, rolling onto its side with a defeaning crash. A car had just collided with them because Beatrice was watching her, not the road. Amy couldn't help but scream as glass barelled onto her face. She covered her face with her sleeve, unbuckling and sinking onto the floor as Beatrice started screaming too.

_Is be more like me, and be less like..._

With that, the car ignited and exploded. The split second in which the flames barelled toward her face, she smiled very widely. She would die Amy, not Beatrice Junior..

_You._


End file.
